Must Have Been Love
by BlueHot Chronicles
Summary: AU. Gwen and Merlin had become good friends in the few months since his arrival at Camelot, and thanks to their steady interactions, Gwen develops a crush. She soon realises that Merlin meant a lot more to her when he'd almost died after drinking poison. Gwen and Merlin are mostly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Must Have Been Love**

 **By BlueHot Chronicles**

 _Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of BlueHot Chronicles. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Author's Note:**

This is my first Merlin BBC fanfiction. It's a romance/friendship (not one of my strengths in writing in my opinion, but practice makes perfect, hence my reason for trying) and Part One of a two-part story I have in mind. However, the way they will be written - part two especially - there will be no need to read them in any particular order.

Warning: Part Two is going to get weird, but I'll deal with that story when I get to it. This story is set between The Poison Chalice (canon up to then) and Lancelot (somewhat canon) AU between those two episodes and after Lancelot.

 **Summary:**

AU. Gwen and Merlin had become good friends in the few months since his arrival at Camelot, and thanks to their steady interactions, Gwen develops a crush. She soon realises that Merlin meant a lot more to her when he'd almost died after drinking poison. Gwen and Merlin are mostly OOC.

 **~~~(*)~~(*)~~~**

 **Chapter One**

 _Why do men have to be so clueless?_

Guinevere, the personal maidservant to the King's ward, scrubbed gently at the Lady Morgana's dress when what she really wanted to do was beat it against the rocks at the bottom of the tub. Gwen - as her loved ones called her - had done the very thing her dear departed mum had told her to never do… she'd let a man kiss her.

The maidservant squeezed the water from the dress in an attempt to ease her distress and humiliation, and she huffed as she puffed at a lock of hair that fell across her eyes. Gwen hadn't _actually_ let him kiss her, she'd done much worse… _she'd_ kissed _him_ … full on the lips!

And what did he do?

Absolutely nothing! The guy just went back to business as usual. Although, he did say it was _more_ than fine with him that she'd kissed him. Maybe… maybe he did like her?

But then, why would he continue treating her as just a friend?

 _Damn Merlin and his adorable blue, clueless eyes and goofy/sexy grin!_

Daddy wouldn't object to him courting her, after all, Merlin was the Prince's manservant and daddy knew that she had no intention of becoming the wife of a knight. She wanted her husband to live past the age of thirty, thank you very much!

Merlin was a high-ranking servant, the most dangerous thing he'd be doing was going on hunts with the Prince to pack or unpack the royal prat's things.

Laying the dress out with the rest of the Morgana's clothes on the drying board in the sun, Gwen was startled at a loud yell and a crash behind her; she spun around to find Merlin sprawled on his stomach, with a basket of what was most likely the Prince's clothes rolling away, and her own basket in shambles under him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, I should have already put away that basket. Are you alright?" Gwen rushed to his side and looked down at him as he got to his knees with a groan.

"Ohhh, ow, yeah… yeah, I'm alright. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Gwen stepped back as he scrambled to his feet. She watched silently as Merlin hurriedly collected the few pieces of clothing that had fallen out of the basket, which had rolled to a stop a small distance away. He didn't look at her, and - noticing his red-tipped ears - Gwen crouched near her broken basket and began to scoop up the shards onto a larger piece to discard them.

By the time she'd finished clearing up the mess, Merlin was on the far side of the washing area. Usually, Gwen would remain for a bit to either help or chat with him, but his unnatural silence and the blatant way he ignored her said enough.

Without a word to him, she gathered up the now dried bedclothes from earlier that morning and returned to Morgana's chambers.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

"Will that be all, my Lady?"

It had been a long and tiring day, and all Gwen wanted to do was get home. There was still much she had to do around the house before her father decided to leave off work, but just being away from the castle would be a balm to her aching heart… and ego.

"Yes, Gwen, but you've been really quiet for most of the day… what's wrong?"

Gwen sighed and looked down at her clasped hands. Despite the King's numerous tongue-lashings, Morgana had always treated Gwen like a friend and the girl thought of the Lady in the same way. They knew each other - have known each other - since they were ten, therefore, there would be no dodging the issue.

Ensuring that Morgana's chamber door was closed, Gwen flopped onto the bed facing her seated friend.

"I did something stupid, Morgana, stupid, stupid stupid!"

Gwen sighed after her small rant, covered her face and peeked out of the space between her fingers to look into her friend's caring eyes. "I kissed Merlin."

With an unladylike shout of laughter and her eyes shining in delight, Morgana ran to her small breakfast table, picked up her full jug of wine and two goblets, shuffled back - with a demented grin - to the bed and poured them both a drink.

Morgana placed the jug on her nightstand, and handing Gwen a full goblet of the expensive red wine, she forced her face into one of great understanding and patience.

"Do tell."

 **~~~(*)~~~(*)~~~**

 **A/N - Do you know how many times I've argued at my tablet screen every time I watch Merlin or Gaius try to _hide_ to do magic or have secret talks with the damned door _open_? Seriously?!**

 **I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to finish this story but there will only be six chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Good morrow, dad."

Gwen stood on her toes and gave Tom a peck on his cheek, before continuing to place breakfast on the table.

"Good morrow, my dear," Tom said, as he sat in his customary seat at the table, eyeing their breakfast for the morning, "I have a few pieces in the shop, lances... daggers, I'll barter those sometime today with Edmund and Argus."

Edmund and Argus were the closest Baker and Miller, respectively, to the Citadel. Their sons were guards in service of the King, and once in a while, Tom was able to barter the weapons and armours he made, for bread, flour and grains.

"Lady Morgana gave me the day off, so I'll see what I can gather from the Northwoods."

" _Gwen_..."

"I'll be fine, daddy, Ella and Belle are going too. We'll be alright."

"Why don't you girls gather at the Southwoods instead, the guard patrol there all the time."

"Yes, daddy, hence the reason all the servants gather there. The Northwoods has more pickings to choose from because everyone's too afraid to gather in there for long. Please, daddy... I'll brew my special _ale_..."

Tom fought a grin at his daughter's blatant manipulation, as she blinked doe-like eyes at him.

"Gwen, please be careful in those woods, you and the others. At least tell me Merlin's accompanying you girls." Tom knew that sometimes the Prince's manservant foraged for food with his daughter, and again, he hoped that one day the boy would ask to court her. He liked Merlin.

"Oh, yes, Merlin says he'd keep an eye out for us," Gwen said, shoved a piece of bread in her mouth and began to chew in the hopes that her distorted features would hide the lie.

Tom sighed and nodded, taking a piece of cheese with his bread. Perchance he would go hunting with Argus and Edmund, stock up on some dried meats and such so that his precious little girl didn't have to constantly do such a dangerous thing as foraging in the woods.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

"Urgh, I don't know what makes that pompous, self-absorbed dandy think that I'd ever want to be with him!"

Gwen and Ella shared a grin, as their friend ranted at the unwanted attentions of the wine merchant's son. Doron was one of the Prince's friends, on his way to becoming a knight and just as much of a bully as His Royal Pratness.

"Oh come on Belle! You can't tell me that those _gorgeous_ blue eyes, the dark shaggy hair, and that _muscular_ chest and arms don't do it for you."

"Well, apparently they do it for _you_ , Gwen," Belle spun to walk backwards, and faced the others with an impish grin.

Both girls giggled at Gwen's exaggerated gasp of outrage.

"You know very well that's not true," Gwen held her basket in both hands behind her back and raised her chin, "I like the intellectual types."

"More like the skinny, big-eared and goofy types," Ella said, smirking wickedly, her caramel features too babyish to pull it off.

"Okay girls, lest spread out, and we'll meet back at this big tree for lunch," Gwen said, looking anywhere but at them.

"Ohhh, I smell an intrigue, Belle."

"I think you're right, Ella."

"You two are incorrigible. There's nothing to tell, and time's passing by as we stand here. Daddy already thinks we have someone looking out for us, and I don't want him to come looking for me if we stay too late."

The three girls split up and walked into the trees at ninety-degree angles. Gwen sighed in relief, as she really didn't want to have the 'Merlin' conversation with these girls.

"We'll definitely hear more about this when we break for lunch, Ella!"

"I think you're right, Belle!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and grinned, who was she kidding? These girls were her closest friends after Morgana. Maybe they had some helpful hints too.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Gwen found redcurrants and strawberries, sweet cherries, apples and peaches. The heavier fruits she placed in the sack she'd tied across her body, the berries and cherries she placed in her basket, and separated by pieces of soft fabric.

Checking the sun, Gwen knew lunch was close, and she turned to make her way back to their meeting tree. She paused mid-stride when she spotted Merlin sitting on the ground with his back against a tree... sleeping.

"Merlin! What are you doing sleeping out here in these woods? You do know it's not safe, right?"

Merlin had jumped to full awareness when she'd shouted his name, and now he scrambled to stand.

"Oh, _I_ know it's not safe Gwen, and so do _you_ , because imagine my surprise when I learned that I'm supposed to be watching out for you and the others."

Gwen bit her lower lip and looked away as Merlin continued his tirade.

"There I was, pumping water for Arthur's bath when suddenly your father appears, thanking me for keeping you safe in the Northwoods; and all I could do was nod my head like the idiot everyone thinks I am!"

"Oh good, he doesn't know. That means we can stay longer," Gwen smiled carelessly, and began the trek to the big tree again, leaving Merlin to gape at her.

"Gwen!"

Merlin followed her back to the tree, which hadn't been too far away, and Gwen took off her sack and placed it and the basket at the base of the trunk. Taking a few cherries, she turned to him as she bit into one, holding the stem before pulling it away with just the seed and tossing it.

"Merlin, have you ever heard of my special wine?" she asked, walking slowly toward him and brandishing another cherry.

Merlin stuttered and chuckled awkwardly, wiped his palms on the back of his pants as he looked at her from the side of his eyes.

"Sp-special... special wine?" Merlin swallowed as she sucked on another cherry again, "N-no... I've heard of your special _ale_ , I-I've had wine before."

"Trust me, Merlin," Gwen flicked away another stem and tapped the last cherry against her lip, her eyes half-lidded, "you've never had a wine like mine."

Merlin gulped as his eyes fastened on the lips next to her tinted cherry... uh, the _cherry_ next to her tinted lips.

"Do you want my cherry, Merlin?"

Gwen was really close to him now, and Merlin couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her lower lip; his breath hitched when she chose that moment to lick and hold it between her teeth.

An electric current ricocheted between them as Gwen was standing so close to him, the front of her bodice barely brushing his chest. A cherry-scented air was shared between them as they breathed heavily. Merlin gazed down at her; Gwen could see a flare of something in his blue eyes as his head tilted toward her lip and the cherry next to it, and she wondered which he would take.

Gwen would never know, as something or someone, stumbling through the bushes had them springing apart. Gwen turned to see a horse grazing nearby, but even though she hadn't noticed the animal before, the rustling came from the trees on the opposite side of the clearing.

Belle and Ella, who'd obviously circled around and met up, stepped from the bushes and into the small clearing under the tree.

"Merlin, fancy seeing you here," Belle said, placing her own basket on the ground with a relieved sigh.

"Hello, Merlin, how have you been?" Ella sighed as she slumped to the ground, "I haven't seen you around for a while."

Their polite tones and the fact that they were fighting back smiles, told Gwen that Ella and Belle had probably seen the whole thing. Couldn't they have waited to come out for a few more _seconds?_

"Merlin's agreed to watch over us while we work, and in return, I'll make him a pitcher of my special wine, you Ella will make him your famous applesauce, and Belle you get to make him a coat like the one you made for my dad."

Gwen ignored the choking sound Merlin made somewhere behind her. She pulled a large piece of fabric from her basket to spread on the ground, so they at least had a clean spot on which to eat.

Belle made a tutting sound and pouted, "But Gwen, you're the best seamstress in the kingdom. How about, you make the cloak and I'll make him an ale."

"Ooh, Belle, haven't you realised yet, she went and pulled out the big crossbow. Only a handful of people know of Gwen's special wine. Someone's getting the royal treatment… _Merlin_."

"Ella… Belle…"

At the look of discomfort on Gwen's face, the girls ceased their teasing and began to pack the berries and cherries into smaller sacks, then washed a few of the fruits with water from the skins they'd brought.

They placed the apples and peaches separately from some strawberries before everyone, including Merlin, sat on the blanket with the bowls of fruit in the middle.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

 **A/N - In case some are clueless about the 'wine' talk Gwen had used, (Merlin and Gwen have no clue what I'm talking about either) take a listen to this song and others in the playlist next to it - www dot youtu** **.be** **/Lxl1oqSNzG4**

 **Or check out this website - www dot izatrini dot com slash trini-dictionary - and scroll down to 'W'.**

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Lunch hadn't been as uncomfortable as Gwen thought it would have been. The girls talked about their private lives, the way they always do when they were out of earshot of any who would judge them.

Ella's stepmother continually forced her to do all the housework and clean up after her two older step-siblings, and Belle's father's illness was getting no better, considering he was still hearing voices of people that weren't there.

Gwen was shocked that Belle spoke so freely in front of Merlin; she and Ella had warned their friend that others might think her father was under some sort of evil spell and have the poor man arrested, or worse, executed if suspected of having any form of enchantment on him.

"It's why I wanted to come with you girls today, he's... he's starting to _see_ things now, and I know when I keep him eating only fresh fruits he seems to get better... it's why I go gathering almost every other day."

"You gather every other day!"

"Belle, why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked, her eyes sad as she looked at her friend, "You know we'd help any way we can."

"Right, and if we're helping, you don't have to go so often."

Belle burst into tears and grabbed both her friends around their necks, pulling them into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you! God, I love you two so much," she wailed, her voice a high-pitched whine, "you're the best friends I've ever had!"

The three girls forgot about Merlin who was wishing he could make himself invisible as he looked away from the weeping mass of girly group hug. His cheeks stained red when a - rear patrol into the Northwoods - single guard happened upon the weeping and oblivious group of girls; spotted Merlin, and grinned at him suggestively before strolling away.

Horror suffused him, and Merlin stood from the blanket and sprang to adjust the sacks, hence later they could be properly tied to the horse. What did that bloody guard think he was going to do? Take advantage of three weeping females? He didn't even know what to do with _one_!

Finally, the girls cleared up the rest of their lunch, tied new sacks to their bodies, took up their previously emptied baskets and returned to their foraging in new directions.

Merlin would patrol the area of all three girls individually, and he started with Gwen. It was about time they had a proper conversation.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Gwen stood from the raspberry bush and laid a soft cloth over the berries in the basket while heading for the cherry tree. Hearing a noise, she turned to find Merlin coming up behind her.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry, I forgot you were there." _That's a lie_ , she thought, hiding a smile and resuming her gait.

"It's fine. Look, Gwen, can we talk for a bit?"

"Of course, Merlin, what about?" Gwen asked, as they reached the cherry tree and she placed the basket on the ground.

She turned to find a nervous Merlin, wiping his palms on the seat of his pants as he forced himself to look at her face. Gwen bit her lip at first but then gave him a small smile to hide her unease, brushing the hair from her face.

He walked closer to her, and cerulean eyes locked with those of honey brown.

"Gwen, we're… we're friends, and... " he exhaled when Gwen broke their gaze and looked down at her clasped hands in front of her, then hollow eyes peered back up at him, "what happened in Gaius' chambers _was_ fine... but... I, I don't think it's a good idea... I mean... I don't want things to change for us. Do you understand?"

Gwen nodded, and smiled ruefully, "It's fine, Merlin, I understand. We're friends and it would be terrible if I - we were to mess that up."

Two sets of uncomfortable gazes flittered around the greenery of the woods until Gwen turned back to her basket and began picking the ripe cherries.

She was unsure of how much time passed before Merlin said he was going to check on Belle and Ella, and she waved him off with a smile. Gwen returned to the cherry picking, and slowly the smile fell from her face; her hand began to shake, but she continued picking the ripe cherries and placing them in the basket. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up, startled, at the branches of the tree above her when something wet fell on her face.

Touching her free hand to her cheek, her breath caught on a sob and Gwen bit her lip. She hastily wiped the few tears that escaped and returned to her cherry picking, but after two minutes of the sweet fragrance clouding her senses, she left the cherry tree to find... _anything_ _else_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _ **About A Month Later**_

The castle was quiet in the early hours of the morning, except for the few servants that worked inside the castle itself, there was no one awake or moving about.

Lady Morgana, however, had one day in particular when she requested Guinevere to wake her at the hour just before dawn. This morning, Gwen had woken her friend and drawn her a bath; she'd laid out the dress Morgana wanted to wear, then helped her into it once she'd dried off.

"Will you be having breakfast in the garden courtyard, my Lady?"

"No, I'll be in the courtyard just outside the King's chambers instead. We're having breakfast together," Morgana sighed and stared blankly at the wall, while Gwen brushed and braided her hair.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, I know how much you love the solitude on this day."

Morgana smiled wanly as she rose from her seat and squeezed Gwen's hand absently. She went to stare out of the window for a moment, peering out at the main courtyard before she turned back to her maidservant.

"You know what Gwen? Considering that my request for solitude this morning is clearly being ignored, then I will be spending the rest of this day in any way I fancy."

Gwen smiled, glad to see Morgana's zeal for the day return. Morgana, however, noticed that her friend's eyes were shadowed; she wanted to pound some sense into Arthur's manservant... Merlin would be lucky to court a sweet girl like Gwen.

"His Majesty's servants will be attending us both this morning," Morgana said with an encouraging smile, "and I will be having lunch with him then as well, so the only time I should see you today would be for dinner."

Gwen's smile widened and the light in her eyes returned for a brief moment.

"Thank you, my Lady! I wanted to do some gathering soon, guess I'll start today."

"Oh Gwen," Morgana said, pouting, "do something for yourself, something fun."

"Gathering can be fun."

"I highly doubt this," Morgana scoffed, arching an elegant brow, "Well, that's it, you leave me no choice, Gwen, I order you to go... um... oh! Go drink wine with those two girls - who don't hold a candle to me since _I'm_ your best friend - and let Belle and Ella prattle your ears off."

Gwen laughed out loud and Morgana grinned.

"Ooh, and here, take this," she collected her full jug of wine and handed it to Gwen.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Gwen chuckled, holding the heavy jug with both hands.

"I'm trying to make my best friend happy again."

Gwen's smile dimmed a little and Morgana eyed her grimly.

"You loved him, he rejected you and now you need to move on. The right man will find you, Gwen, and his gain will be Merlin's loss. A loss of _enormous_ proportions, that he will mourn for _ages_."

The maidservant grinned and blinked her eyes, "It was just a little crush, Morgana. I'm alright now."

"It was not _just_ a crush, Gwen. Why do you think it hurts so much and for so long?"

Morgana hugged her friend, the jug of wine between them, and stepped back. Gwen was biting her lip and fighting tears.

"You will be fine, Gwen. Now repeat what I just said," Morgana intoned, holding her friend's shiny gaze.

Gwen inhaled, smiled tremulously and nodded.

"I will be fine."

"And you're going to drink wine."

The maidservant laughed aloud, wiping away a tear that escaped.

"And I'm going to drink wine... as soon as I've done some gathering."

"Gwen!"

"Just for an hour. I promise."

"Well, alright," Morgana said, and carelessly strolled to the door, opening it with a flourish, "just so you know, your hour started five minutes ago."

Gwen gasped, "Morgana! That's not fair," but she smiled and hustled out the door, thanking her friend as she passed.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Gwen knelt beside the large mushroom patch and set her nearly full basket next to her. She had about ten minutes again, and then she was going home to relax with some wine, on the log seat in the tiny backyard.

Belle was coming over once her father left for his wood shop, but Ella couldn't get away from the mountain of work her stepmother had given her for the day. Still, Gwen was really looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the day.

Morgana's words were still echoing around her mind. She didn't... _hadn't_ loved Merlin, it had _just_ been a little crush. And yet, she'd let his rejection taint her waking hours and unfortunately, her dreams as well.

Until this morning with Morgana, she'd trudged around the Citadel, desolate and a little miffed at her own conduct since kissing Merlin; not to mention her mortification at how effortlessly her affection for him was forsaken.

The maidservant hadn't sought him out these past few weeks as she normally would have, and whenever Gwen saw him approaching her immediate area, she would quickly make an about-face and proceed away from him. She'd learned about several alternative paths to the main courtyard as a result.

Gwen plucked another mushroom, and paused as she sat back on her knees, pondering the weeks that had gone by; she'd cried... oh, how she'd cried. Belle and Ella had been a great comfort to her during that time, and now Morgana had helped in the only way she was allowed as a Lady of the castle.

Heat flared in her cheeks as her humiliation escalated.

 _I've been wallowing around in self-pity like some lovesick ninny! Worst of all, I've lost a good friend because of my hasty and improper comportment._

Morgana, Belle and Ella had warned her against her actions, and she hadn't listened. It was about time she minded her friends' warnings.

The heavy emptiness around her chest area sealed itself, and she sighed aloud, smiling as she plucked the last few mushrooms. She was not going to crying over Merlin, not anymore! Her mother had warned her _years_ ago, and Gwen hadn't listened - not to her mother, nor her girlfriends. Now it was time for her to learn from her folly and move on.

Two minutes later, Gwen was on the tree-lined trail back to the castle, when Merlin rounded the bend with a basket in hand. He saw her the same moment she saw him, and Gwen could tell from his sliding glances toward her, that he was waiting for her to bolt in the opposite direction or ignore him as she passed.

Gwen did neither.

"Good morrow, Merlin," she said as they neared each other, and smiling brightly.

After a slight pause, he greeted her with a hesitant smile, "Good morrow, Gwen."

Gwen continued to stroll passed him when he said her name inquiringly.

"Yes, Merlin?" She looked up at him, still smiling.

"How are you?"

Looking into his sincere eyes, Gwen saw a friend that was genuinely worried about her. She felt the emptiness wanting to return, but she firmly pushed it aside and kept her smile.

"I'm great Merlin. Morgana gave me an unexpected free day and ordered me to have some fun. So I'm off to do just that," she said with a firm nod.

"Th - that's good." Flinging his long basket backwards over his shoulder, Merlin turned to go but quickly turned back, stopping Gwen in her tracks again. "Gwen, we're still friends... aren't we?"

He didn't look at her, his gaze was somewhere at his feet, but Gwen could tell that if she said 'no' that it would hurt him.

"Of course we're still friends, Merlin, don't be silly," she replied, and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "I just needed some time to think things through. I'm just glad that my own silliness hasn't ruined a good friendship. Thank you, Merlin, for putting up with my moodiness."

Merlin glanced up at her with a relieved smile, "Hey, I'm just glad we're still friends... I missed you."

" _Oh_ ," Gwen gave him a quick hug and stepped away, "er, why don't you come by some time today. Belle and I are going to try to finish a jug of wine without Ella."

"That sounds like fun. I'll come by after Arthur's finished training with the knights," he said grinning.

"Great, then I guess I'll see you later, Merlin. Bye."

"Bye Gwen."

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Gwen had spent a magnificent day with only Belle and three-quarters of the jug of wine for company. Merlin hadn't come. Not that she'd been waiting for him... she hadn't... she just wanted their friendship to go back to the way it used to be.

Pouring the last bucket of water for Morgana's bath, she pulled the screen which the Lady retreated behind to disrobe before getting in the tub. Gwen neatened the bed and plumped up the pillows, before taking Morgana's nightclothes from the cupboard and laying it down neatly.

Once Morgana was dried and dressed, Gwen tidied up behind the screen, and placed the dirty clothes and linens into the laundry hamper; finally, she went to close the open window.

"Oh no."

Gwen turned from pulling the drapery closed, at Morgana's softly spoken words.

"Everything alright, my Lady?"

"Gaius forgot to send my potion."

"He should still be awake, I'll go get it."

"Thank you, Gwen. I don't think I'll be able to remain asleep without it tonight."

"No problem, my Lady, I'll be right back."

Gwen pulled open the door to Merlin and his raised fist. He grinned and brandished a vial of yellow coloured potion.

"Looking for this?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, Merlin," Gwen smiled, and rolled her eyes in relief, "you saved me a trip."

"Yeah, sorry to deliver it so late, Gaius has an overnight patient, and he only just finished mixing this."

"Oh, well, thanks again."

With silent waves of goodnight, Gwen closed the door. Morgana was sitting up in bed and Gwen gave her the potion, which she opened and drank immediately.

"Was that Merlin I heard just now?" she asked recapping the empty vial and giving it to Gwen.

"Yes, it was. Gaius has a patient and was only now able to mix your potion for you."

"So, you two are talking... you're friends again?"

"Yes, we spoke only for a little while this morning, but I think we'll be fine when things go back to normal."

Morgana was fighting to keep her eyes open, and Gwen helped her lay back, pulling the blanket over her chest.

"Are you okay with that? Just being friends?... 's that what you want?"

Morgana's voice slurred, and Gwen smiled as she stood straight, stretching her back.

"It doesn't matter what I want, my Lady," she replied, "if all he wants is my friendship, then that is what I'll give."

Morgana was quickly falling asleep, therefore Gwen blew out the candles and whispered a soft goodnight.

The maidservant left the room and pulled the door closed behind her, hence she didn't hear Morgana's mumbled words.

"But… didn' say… you 'kay?"

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Gwen placed the jug of wine under the log seat and next to the blanket she'd spread out over a thin, yet, comfortable bed of hay.

Her father had gone hunting and wouldn't be back for two nights, thus Gwen did the one thing she knew he would have complained about had he been there; she was going to lay on the ground, drink wine and look up at the stars until she got sleepy.

She wished Belle and Ella had been able to come like they did the last time her father had gone hunting. Gods, that had been enjoyable! Nevertheless, even without them, she was still intent on enjoying the evening.

Gwen was preparing a few slices of cheese in a shallow dish when a knocking sound nearby made her pause. She put the block of cheese away before she hurried to open the door.

"Merlin!"

"Hi Gwen, can I come in for a spell. I wanted to talk to you about something, but it may take a while... it will need some explaining."

"Of course, come in."

Merlin slipped through the door and closed it behind him.

"Is your father still at the shop?" he asked, as he watched her gather up the dish of cheese and a bowl of strawberries.

"No, daddy recently started going hunting with Edmund and Argus. He should be back within two nights," Gwen gestured at two mugs, "Could you grab those? Thanks."

Merlin, unsure of what was happening, took the mugs and followed her out a side door into a small but neatly kept yard. Some stinging nettle thickets and - obviously, hand twisted - bamboo formed the small enclosure. He took in the blanket and what looked like a jug of wine under a bench, and his eyebrows raised in understanding.

"Is fun-day still on?"

Gwen chuckled, "Fun-day, as you call it, is incomplete without some star-gazing. Sit."

As Merlin sat on one side of the blanket, Gwen placed a long, square-cut piece of log in the centre alongside him. On the log, she placed the mugs, cheese and strawberries; kneeling beside it - on the other side - she filled the two mugs with wine, returned the jug under the log seat behind them, and sat back with a sigh.

Taking one of the mugs and a piece of cheese, she peered up at the stars between the small clearing of tree branches above them.

"What did you want to talk about?"

After taking the other mug and piece of cheese himself, Merlin told Gwen about the man that had saved his life from a flying creature, and how he - Lancelot - wanted to become a knight.

"The thing is, only nobles are allowed training to become knights. I owe him my life and I want to help him. So I was wondering - since you _are_ the best seamstress in the kingdom, ahem, um... if you would fashion a knight's tunic for him?"

Merlin told her of this Lancelot's bravery and continued his, extremely unnecessary, extolling of the man's virtues, before finally showing her an illustration of the crest that would be on the front of the tunic, and Gwen nodded.

"Alright, Merlin, this should be easy enough, but he'll need armour and probably a weapon as well. He can have the armour that I use, and I'll have daddy make me new ones."

"Would they fit? You're a lot smaller than him Gwen."

"Oh, yes," Gwen chuckled, "I use man-sized armour and now that those will be gone, I can finally get daddy to make the kind that I want and that would fit me."

Gwen told him of the self-taught swordplay she'd been doing since she was a little girl, and before she became Morgana's maidservant. Then when she turned ten, Elyan had taught her some moves and techniques and after he left, she'd returned to bashing at a fencepost she'd set up just a bit further into the trees from her home.

The evening passed with the two swapping childhood stories. Merlin told her about his best friend Will back in Ealdor, and Gwen confided in him about her friendship with Morgana.

At one point Gwen had risen and lit a torch that had been stuck in the ground just inside the barrier. Merlin found that the smoke emitted a faint fragrance of lavender, and as he looked around he noticed that planted at the base of the bamboos were geranium and rosemary shrubs.

Gwen noticed him looking, "No pesky insects. Why do you think we can stay out here for so long?"

Merlin leaned against the seat behind him, with his hand propped on a bent knee, "Gaius, hangs dried lavender around our chambers, I remember my mum doing the same thing."

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Finally, the wine and snacks disappeared, and their conversation turned to star-gazing. Gwen was tipsy, and Merlin was glad to be able to relax with his friend like he used to. He'd really missed her… and her tipsy chattering too.

He gazed at his friends carefree countenance in the light of the torch, and smiled as she told him of the time when she was six, and she and her brother decided it was a good idea to camp out in the yard - in the same spot they were currently occupying - after their parents had gone to bed.

"It was really dark and he'd just finished telling me a scary tale, all of a sudden he pretended to get dragged off into the bushes. I screamed for mum and dad," Gwen snickered softly, still gazing up at the stars, "he had to do his chores _and_ mine for two days as punishment."

Suddenly, Gwen gasped, "Ooh Merlin, look, there it is! Quick lie back!"

Gwen lay flat on her back on the other side of the log and Merlin easily copied her position. The log blocked his view when he turned to her, and he pushed it down, keeping it between them, but at least now he could see her face.

"Look," she said, pointing up at the sky.

Merlin looked up at the stars as she'd directed… and squinted.

"What _is_ that?"

"I have no idea, but it flies around up there often. I've been seeing them ever since I was a little girl."

"It could be a lightbug," he said, twisting his head slightly to study the tiny moving light at a different angle.

"That's what I've been thinking," Gwen said, giving him a quick glance, "but then I wondered if we'd be able to see a lightbug that was so high up?"

They stared at the moving light for a moment, then Merlin turned his head toward her and whispered,"It might be a _magickal_ lightbug."

Her head turned to him, and he quickly looked back up at the night sky, clearly fighting a grin and eyeing her from the side.

Gwen's gaze returned to the sky with a thoughtful gleam, as she hid her mirth, "Hmm, a magickal lightbug, I hadn't thought of that. It's worth pondering."

She noticed Merlin's flash of scrutiny, but held in her smile and continued to observe the moving light. Merlin thought he would shock her with chatter regarding magick, and chuckled silently to herself. Gwen had no issue with magickal people, and she'd been able to tell for some time that Merlin's thoughts appeared similar to hers, though he said nothing.

They watched as the bug zipped around, both silently observing it until Gwen gasped.

"Oh, they're going to do it! Watch this part, Merlin."

Merlin chortled at Gwen's excitement, but then his mouth dropped open when two other lightbugs flew over to join the single bug and made a triangular formation.

"I think it might be some sort of mating dance, you know, like what some birds do," Gwen said, gazing up, her lips parted in awe, "just look at how they move as one."

Though the bugs remained in the angular shape, they rotated in a circular motion for a few minutes.

"Now comes the best part, " she whispered. Merlin glanced at her quickly then back at the lightbugs.

They slowly got closer together, until they seemed to form into a giant lightbug. It flared brightly for a second, before shooting up into the stars and disappearing.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Merlin exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

Gwen sighed, "It was, wasn't it?"

"And you see this often?"

She turned to face him and smiled, "Ever since I was little, and they always do the same thing."

Turning back to watch the stars, she remembered his teasing about magick earlier and smiled.

"You know what, Merlin?"

"What?" Merlin lifted his head to study her, curious about her whispering.

"If they really were magickal lightbugs, then I think that sometimes magick can be beautiful and amazing. Honestly, I've always thought so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Holidays, to all of my readers. A special thank you to the Guest that left the review, I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **~~~(*)~~(*)~~~**

 **Chapter Four**

The next morning Gwen was almost regretting her decision to aid Merlin's friend. Dark, heavily lashed eyes tracked her slightest movements, and Gwen was ready to throw her measuring tape into a fire and banish the two men from her home.

"Thi- ahem, this is very kind of you, er..."

"Gwen. Short for Guinevere."

"Ah, then thank you, Guinevere."

"Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. He would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin? Sorry, can you raise your arms? " she said, measuring the width of his chest, "Anyway, we need men like you."

"You do?"

"Well, not me personally, but you know... Camelot." Gwen felt her cheeks warm, and she cleared her throat, "Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

Going around to his front, Gwen measured the width of his waist and the length the tunic should be from his shoulders.

"Okay, we're done. Um… I should have these completed in a day or so. It's nice to meet you, _Sir_ Lancelot."

Gwen reached out for a handshake with a teasing grin.

"But I am not yet a knight, my Lady."

Her grin faded into a self-conscious smile when Lancelot took her hand in both of his and kissed it gently. Lancelot's eyes bored into hers, his lips still attached to her hand, and Gwen looked away, taking a breath.

"And I am not a Lady." Her voice sounded soft and breathless.

 _This would not do at all!_

She couldn't do this again, develop feelings for another man, not after what she'd just been through with Merlin.

 _Oh Gods, Merlin!_

Gwen struggled to not look over at her friend and ex-crush standing somewhere behind Lancelot, but when he finally released her hand, she glanced casually at Merlin to find him grinning widely at them.

He looked adorable and so happy that she was even willing to assist Lancelot, that Gwen couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. The men waved as they left and Gwen decided to start on the tunic until it was time for her to take Morgana her lunch.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

"No, absolutely not! I don't care how impressive he is, Lancelot can turn those beady eyes of his to some other maid."

Gwen was attending Morgana on one of her weekly strolls near the Eastwoods, and the Lady constantly inveigled her maidservant to accept the infatuated man's advances.

"He's handsome, dedicated..."

"... training to become a knight. He _wants_ to be a knight, Morgana, and you know my feelings when it comes to men like that."

"All men want to be knights in shining armour."

"Not all men."

Morgana's eyes narrowed at Gwen's even tone. She purposely linked her arm with her friend's and continued their stroll as she tilted her pale face to the sun and smiled.

"Ah, yes, I forgot about the men that aspire to _buff_ those armours until they shine."

Gwen fought a smile, "Or those that _make_ those armours."

"Or take meals to those knights."

"Or grow the food those knights need."

Morgana sighed, "Okay fine, Gwen, I understand. However, _this_ knight-in-training, Lancelot, wants to get to know you. He's obviously smitten, but he doesn't seem to be the kind of man to go where he's not wanted. I think you should give him a chance before it's too late and he gives up. What's so terrible about just getting to know him?"

"I... it's just," Gwen bit her lower lip but confessed when Morgana bumped her shoulder, "I could fall for him, Morgana, and it's frightening how much I already feel. I shouldn't be responding to another man this way just yet, not after what I've just been through with Merlin."

"Ooh, love at first sight, how romantic!"

 _Or... a handsome hero rescuing my broken heart._

Gwen said nothing to Morgana's assumption, though, and pondered her confliction. If she let Lancelot into her life, it would be for selfish reasons.

 _I still love Merlin, no matter what I do to ignore or deny it._

Lancelot's attention, however, made her feel beautiful and womanly.

 _I could get used to Lancelot's attention and forget Merlin._

 _Forget Merlin!_

"Alright, I'll give him a chance."

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

"Thank you for inviting me to your merrymaking, Tom. May Prosperity and Good Health visit your home this Yuletide Eve."

"Ah, Lancelot, and yours as well. Thank you for coming, at least this year it won't be just Merlin and the girls. Gaius usually keeps me company, but poor Merlin is always the only one to entertain my Gwen and her friends."

Lancelot spotted Merlin inside the house among three girls - one of them, Gwen - and grinned as his new friend fought a yawn.

"I can see how that could be a challenge," he chuckled as he followed Tom to a small table just inside the entryway that held a jug and a few mugs. He looked around at someone greeting him.

"Lancelot, it's good to see you. Merlin, you have company this year."

"Gaius, Merry Yuletide."

Gwen, who'd just urged Belle to play a tune on the flute she'd brought, turned at Gaius' announcement of their last guest. Lancelot was accepting a drink from her father as he spoke with the Physician, and she chuckled as Merlin brushed past her.

"Sorry, Gwen," he whispered, "I have to escape… I mean, greet my friend."

Silently waving her friend away with an indulgent smile, Gwen turned back to the girls when one of them bumped her shoulder lightly.

Ella spoke behind her palm, "Gods above, Gwen! He's gorgeous!"

"Oh, you're so lucky," Belle said sighing dramatically, "although, he's not as handsome as... well, um... nobody."

Gwen and Ella smirked at her with knowing gazes.

"What?"

"You _know_ what, Belle. You haven't been fooling us, you know," Ella said.

Belle glanced uncomfortably at her friends, hoping they really hadn't guessed.

"You like Doron, Belle. So what? We've realised it for a while now."

"Gwen, I don't... I didn't... " Belle's softly tanned skin pinkened and she released a sigh of defeat. "He's been really different the past two months. I don't know what's gotten into him, he's been so sweet to everyone, but something seems to be bothering him."

"Hmmm, so I guess being 'sweet' really _does_ make a man seem more interesting?" Gwen said, folding her arms.

Belle fluttered her hand negligently, "Oh, he's not _Merlin_ sweet, I doubt there's anyone like him. Don't shush me, Gwen, I just mean... Doron's being kind... he's even been to papa's shop, helping him lift the heavier timbers sometimes."

"I guess for someone like Doron, helping anyone but himself would seem a bother," Ella said as she polished Belle's new wooden flute with a soft cloth.

Belle nodded, "You're not wrong, but... ugh, I don't know how to describe... he seems... desperate. Scared. I even asked him about it, but he actually brushed me off. Me! Something is troubling him and I'm going to find out what."

"Just don't make the same mistake I did, Belle," Gwen said softly, "it just might be Doron's way of getting you to come to him."

Ella nodded in agreement, then smiled widely, "Merlin, just the man to lift Belle's spirit. Dance with me while she tries out her new flute will you."

Merlin had walked over to the girls with Lancelot close behind him; he grinned and gallantly offered Ella his hand. Belle rolled her eyes but smiled, and began to play a soft yet haunting melody.

Gwen observed her friends, Belle as she disappeared into her music, Merlin and Ella as they twirled around the cleared space, but she couldn't pretend to ignore _him_ for long.

"Merry Yuletide, My Lady."

Gwen smiled as she glanced at the floor for a moment. He stood next to her watching her guests as avidly as she did, and though she had yet to look at him next to her, she distinctly remembers how he looks in his white tunic, black trousers and polished black boots.

"Merry Yuletide, Sir Lancelot."

As Ella and Merlin continued to dance under their gazes, Gwen felt the tremors in the hand she hid among her full skirt. The energy that pulsed between her and Lancelot was both scary and exciting; and when the dark knight stepped in front of her with his hand outstretched - a lock of his hair nearly brushing his lashes, his lip slightly tilted up at one corner, his onyx eyes completely captivating hers and drawing her in - Gwen took a deep breath to restrain herself from fainting.

Lifting her shaking hand, Gwen placed her fingers on the tips of Lancelot's and curtsied neatly. The golden light of the three candles - perfectly placed around the room - caressed both the delicate and solid visage of the couple, reflecting a hypnotic bronze glow that seemed to emanate from them.

Lost in each other's eyes, the twirling pair were unaware of their charmed audience - except for Belle - one of them commenting on the perfect couple they made.

Gwen had sewn a new dress for the night, and it would later become scraps as she would never wear it again. The dress was sleeveless, draped slightly at the neck, cinched thinly below her breasts and fell softly to her ankles in a pool of ivory-cream fabric; a heavy maroon robe completed her holiday garment. Her soft springy curls were free but for a small jewelled comb - a gift from Morgana - that held a bit of her hair away from her face.

As Lancelot tucked her to his side, Gwen couldn't stop the insistent fluttering of her heart.

"Forgive my presumptuousness, Guinevere, but you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, and you take my breath away. I would consider it an honour to court you, My Lady" He said this softly next to her ear before he gently spun her away, and Gwen's heart soared.

When they were facing each other again, Gwen took a hesitant breath, looked into his dark eyes, and answered with a smile. The triumph in his eyes at her acceptance of his offer made Gwen feel tingly all over and she swallowed heavily.

"Merlin, you're such an idiot!"

The enchantment broke, and Gwen frowned as she looked over at her two dancing friends. Ella was glaring at a red-eared Merlin who was speaking in low tones to the girl; Gwen rolled her eyes, he was probably apologising for stepping on Ella's toes. Still, Gwen hated when anyone called her friend an idiot.

"Time to switch partners," she said aloud, thanked Lancelot for the dance before rescuing Merlin from Ella's sharp tongue.

Lancelot approached Ella and Merlin shuffled over to Gwen with a self-depreciative grin. He still wore his normal pair of black trousers that had obviously been cleaned, and - probably - his only pair of brown leather boots. However, the tunic he wore - black with dark grey brocade that was barely noticeable in the soft light - was brand new, along with the heavy black cloak Belle had promised to make for him.

"I'm not really good at dancing, my mother tried to teach me but I didn't see the benefit. I won't be able to guide you like Lancelot can."

Gwen blinked at him and smiled, "Well, there's only one solution I can think of."

The maidservant took his right hand and placed it on her waist, placed her left hand on his shoulder and linked their other hands.

Merlin gazed down at her with panicked eyes and Gwen chuckled.

"When all else fails, Merlin, we sway."

Hence, they swayed.

They danced silently for a minute or two and then Merlin grinned down at her, his breath a refreshing fragrance of Sage & Mint Water. Merlin had confided that he didn't drink alcohol in the company of others and Gwen had prepared a drink he could enjoy.

"I think I'm good at this."

Gwen giggled and shook her head, "I'd be truly astonished if you weren't, Merlin. If you ask him nicely, I'm sure Arthur can give you lessons."

"Absolutely not!" Merlin looked at her, horrified, then grinned evilly, "Besides, did you hear about him and the pig sty? He was picking on Matilda's son, so I might have accidentally-on-purpose bumped him into it."

Gwen choked and gasped, "It served him right for trying to continue with his bullying habits. I would have loved to see him flail around in all that mud."

Her throaty chuckles rang out along with Merlin's and the two continued their light-hearted conversation for the rest of the dance.

Later that evening with her father and Gaius talking quietly at the dinner table, and Belle, Ella and Merlin swapping cleaning tips, Gwen and Lancelot escaped to the small backyard for a chat.

As they sat on the small sturdy bench, Gwen pointed out and named a few stars her mother had taught her years ago; however, Lancelot only had eyes for her and she shortly gave up and nipped her lower lip to keep silent.

"May I call on you for a stroll within the next two evenings?"

"I'd enjoy that."

There was silence for a moment and Gwen closed her eyes with a soft sigh, enjoying the cool breeze that wafted around the clearing. She could hear Belle playing another soft tune and she swayed imperceptibly.

"You and Merlin seem like good friends."

Gwen smiled but kept her eyes closed, she was actually getting drowsy, "He's quickly becoming one of my best friends," she peeked at him sleepily for a moment, "don't tell Ella or Belle though. Morgana's been my best friend for years and they've actively been trying to usurp her position."

Lancelot chuckled softly and turned to her as he tucked her hair behind her ear, "They are good friends to you. I have noticed."

Gwen closed her eyes again and unintentionally snuggled into the warmth of his hand, "To be honest, Morgana's like a sister to me. Belle and Ella are my best friends and I love them terribly. They would do… "

The maidservant was cut off by something warm against her lips and her eyes flew open to find Lancelot's face close to her own... he was kissing her. His eyes were closed, but he brought up his other hand to gently cup her other cheek. She had no idea what to do and her eyes darted around as he continued to kiss her.

 _Try closing your eyes, you ninny._

Gwen closed her eyes and her panic receded somewhat as her other senses took over.

The warmth of his calloused hands on her cheeks. The graze of his stubble against her soft skin.

The teasing softness of his lips as they sampled her own.

The tantalising aroma of her Strawberry-Peach Wine on his breath as his passion flared.

His deep low moan of frustration when she gave a whimpering sigh of pleasure.

"Gwen, your friends are about to leave."

The couple jumped apart, but her father had called from the front of their home.

Gwen felt her lips tingle, but she fought the urge to touch them in Lancelot's presence. Her heart was thudding wildly and it kicked up the pace when he caressed her cheek and tilted her head to gaze into her eyes.

"I look forward to our stroll in two days, My Lady."

A bit dazed, Gwen nodded and touched the hand holding her chin.

"As do I, Sir Lancelot."

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

 **A/N: If anyone wants an idea of the tune Belle was playing (it obviously won't be exact), check out this video on** **YouTube. The name below is the actual name of the video, so type that as linking the video here is impossible. I love this melody, it's great for meditation.**

2 HOURS of Relaxing Chinese Flute and Piano Music. Relaxing Slow Music for Zen Meditation, Sleep, and Healing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **A.N. I'm sorry I took so long to return. This chapter is short, but the story has been completed and the last chapter will be up this weekend.**

The clash of swords rang out on the training ground as Prince Arthur bestowed the final test upon Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria, to discern whether the man had what it took to be a knight of Camelot.

All of the knights were observing the impromptu test with anticipation, but Arthur's manservant was finding it a bit difficult to concentrate when the girl next to him regularly gasped whenever the Prince got the upper hand.

Merlin glanced at Gwen to see her nervously chewing on her fingertips. His gaze returned to the melee in time to see Lancelot swing at Arthur only to miss. A tug at the front of his tunic drew his gaze to Gwen's fist bunched into the fabric.

They both looked up from her hand and their eyes met for a moment.

"Oh. Sorry," she said and quickly moved away.

For the rest of the fight, Merlin was on autopilot; his relief was intense when Lancelot bested Arthur and he perceived that his new friend would be knighted. However, after Merlin had looked away from her eyes, his mind was filled with images of Gwen.

Her fascinated regard as he good-naturedly took his punishment in the stocks after calling out the prince on his bullying.

Her patience as she kindly showed him the servants' routes around the castle; something she didn't have to do.

Her blushing gaze when she gave him a flower and he stuck it in his scarf.

The tears and torment on her face when she begs Gaius to heal her father of a magickal sickness.

Her smile that could light up a room, her carefree giggles; her seldom but adorable timid explanations.

 _'You're strange. I, I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that.'_

Her kiss, when he awoke after being healed of poisoning.

Merlin turned to his friend and noted that her eyes were fastened on Lancelot among the group of knights congratulating him. Awareness slammed into him like an energy ball to the chest.

"I - I have an errand I forgot to run for Gaius. I'll see you at the Knighting Ceremony later." Merlin hurried away, and his heart tightened at her faint, offhanded farewell.

For the next couple of hours, Merlin was tormented by visions and memories of his friend.

Gwen cherry tinted lips, her round doe eyes full of passion; her sadness when he'd carelessly declined her affections; her petite yet womanly figure as they stared in fascination at the lightbugs, and the honesty in her voice when she'd declared that magick could be beautiful.

As he strode toward the Hall of Ceremonies behind Arthur, all the reasons he'd come up with as to why he couldn't be with Gwen was at the forefront of his mind, and they all seemed… cowardly.

At first, he hadn't even been aware that she'd had affectionate feelings toward him, even when she'd kissed him. His face heated at how clueless he'd been. When Gwen had… approached… him that day in the Northwoods, all he could think of was all the magickal perils that were now constantly occurring around him, and the need to keep his secret safe so that he didn't get his head cut off, or even worse, burned at the stake.

Thankfully, he didn't have to serve Arthur at the moment, and Merlin was able to relax away from the prince, enjoy the celebratory atmosphere and be alone with his thoughts.

Across the room, he notices as the Lady Morgana enters the room, and his gaze searched behind her for the familiar figure of Gwen and was immediately rewarded.

The memory of holding her close as they 'swayed', the healthy glow of her skin in the candlelight and her throaty laughter came to mind, and Merlin exhaled sharply.

Merlin looked away from her and soon realised that he wasn't the only one contemplating the maidservant when he saw Lancelot as he sat next to Arthur. Suddenly, he knew she was there, standing next to him, and as Merlin looked down at Gwen with his usual engaging smile, only one thought crossed his mind.

 _I've been a fool._

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."

Gwen glanced at Lancelot to see his dark eyes trained on her and looked back a Merlin with a slight frown.

"I thought that was obvious during our Yule get-together," she replied, the frown became teasing, then she leaned toward Merlin and whispered, "he asked daddy for permission to court me that evening."

Gwen played with her laced fingers as she remembered Lancelot's kiss, but Merlin's soft inquiry pulled her back.

"What did you tell him?"

A smile graced her lips and Gwen glanced up at him and felt as her cheeks warmed, "I said 'yes'."

Then she chuckled lightly. "The thing is, he's not really my type, but… " Her words trailed off as a bit of guilt intruded and she stared blankly at the floor.

"Oh, well, _there's_ a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you."

The censure in Merlin's voice left her speechless for a moment. Was he insinuating about her previous attraction to himself and her sudden enthusiasm for Lancelot? His accurate but unfair criticism provoked her ire, but instead of unleashing a torrent of invective, she shrugged with a chilly smile.

"You're probably right." Spotting the Lady Morgana signalling her, she glanced up at him and her voice shook with her humiliation and outrage. "Enjoy the rest of the evening, Merlin."

Gwen strolled calmly away.

"Gwen… "

The maidservant ignored him, even though she could hear the regret in his low timbre, and continued to her Lady's side where she remained for the rest of the evening.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

"Where are we going?"

Gwen stepped around a fallen branch as Lancelot held her hand, pulling her behind him as he trudged ahead.

"It's a surprise. Trust me... you'll enjoy it."

They were currently in the Northwoods, steadily climbing a steep winding path that was bursting with wildflowers on each side of the trail. The trill of a cicada echoed throughout the trees among a chorus of birds and the rustle of leaves high above. Both were panting by the time they got to the top and Gwen placed a hand on her chest in awe of the breathtaking view.

Lancelot led her to the base of a tree where he placed down a thick blanket from the basket he carried before they sat down. He gently chided her to relax while he laid out a small feast.

"Are you sure you don't want any help? Where did you get all this anyway? Is that salted pork?"

Lancelot smirked at the last breathless question and sat next to her holding a slice of the juicy meat temptingly before her while answering all his Lady's questions.

"I'm quite capable of unpacking the food, which is a small -and secret- congratulatory gift from Prince Arthur, and why don't you taste it and find out?"

The two spent the next hour feeding each other the salted meat, grapes and a selection of other fruits while sharing stories of their families.

Lancelot told her how he'd lost his family when his home was ransacked by bandits and he only got away because of a friend that had pulled him along with the fleeing villagers. He vowed to never again be as helpless as he was that day.

"I'm sorry about your family," Gwen said softly, caressing his clean-shaven jaw as they lay facing each other on the blanket, "but I'm glad you're here, that we had this chance to be together."

Lancelot leaned over and kissed her gently, and pulled back to gaze into her eyes, "So am I."

When he leaned over again, he nudged her gently to her back, this kiss prolonged and intensified, and as the sun slowly sank, washing the sky in orange and pink hues, it was almost as though they were in their own little world, invisible to all else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **A.N. - Take a read of my author's note at the beginning of chapter one. Just a reminder.**

 _Why am I so clueless when it comes to men?_

Gwen scrubbed restlessly at the floor of the Lady Morgana's chamber as she meditated on her most recent act of folly. Almost six weeks and she'd foolishly thought she'd come to know the man.

 _How could I have gotten myself involved with Lancelot? I'd known it was a mistake and yet I still allowed myself to indulge him._

Dropping the scrubber into the bucket of dirty water, Gwen stood and began to mop the wet floor, squeezing the water from the soaked strands into the bucket every now and then.

Lancelot had left Camelot a week ago when it had been revealed that he was not of noble blood, even after he'd killed the beast that attacked the city and outlying villages.

Yet, now it seemed as though the creature wasn't really dead and was still slaughtering travellers. The attacks weren't as often anymore and now only happened at night and in small hamlets days away, but so far, according to reports, no one has survived any of the most recent attacks.

Gwen frowned as she placed the end of the mop in the bucket and left the Lady's fully cleaned chamber; she sincerely hoped that the knights found this creature soon, the Lady Morgana was travelling to one of the larger villages on a social visit with the noble that controlled those borders. Gwen and Morgana were sure to be camping some nights in the woods during their travels and meeting that creature would mean their deaths.

Reaching the washing area at the back of the castle, Gwen shrugged as she put the mop aside and threw out the dirty water from the bucket. She and the Lady Morgana would be travelling with several knights anyway, hopefully, they would all be safe enough.

 _Gwen_ certainly didn't need Lancelot to slay the beast and keep them safe.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Leaves and dried tree bark broke beneath passing feet.

Prickly bushes scraped at slim, bare arms and stray branches slapped at dusky and previously unmarked features.

Gwen's breath rushed through her lungs, and she clutched at the stitch in her side but didn't slow her dash through the woods, away from the stream where she'd been fulling their water skins.

A deep mournful, monstrous and hair-raising howl, echoed throughout the forest and the maidservant picked up her pace. Gwen stumbled in her headlong rush but she continued her race in an attempt to get to safety.

 **They'd only been a few hours away from Camelot, but they had decided to stop and rest the horses for the night, then continue on to the castle the next morning.**

 **Gwen had made sure that the Lady Morgana was comfortable and had something to eat, then she'd left to refill their water supply and wash away some of the grime from her face. A harsh gasp on the other side of the stream alerted her to someone's presence and she looked up.**

 **"Oh, it's you! You startled me… "**

 **"Gwen, you need to get away."**

 **The maidservant stood from the water at the sharply spoken words.**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"Gwen… " The man hunched over in obvious pain and Gwen moved to cross the river to him. "NO!"**

 **Gwen froze in her tracks and the guttural sound of his voice. The hair stood at the back of her neck and she began to back away. Loud cracking sounds like the sound of branches breaking that accompanied the unnatural and clearly shifting bones made her gag.**

 **The animalistic growls from the throat of the man could be the work of only one thing.**

 **"Sorcery."**

 **At her words, yellow glowing eyes - the eyes of a predator - flew to her face.**

 **A low moan left the deforming lips, "Gwen… RUUUUUUNN!"**

 **Dark fur erupted from pale skin, Gwen screamed and ran. Away from the beast they'd all clearly forgotten about in the weeks they'd been gone, and away from her best friend in the hopes that Morgana would be safe, and Gwen could find somewhere to hide.**

Gwen soon came to regret her ridiculous plan when she encountered an open field she recognised. Her heart slammed wildly in her chest but she continued to run across the field toward the edge of the cliff.

Earlier, she'd heard the sound of the knights chasing the beast, but the creature was still heading toward her. Gwen stopped close to the edge of the precipice and turned to face the tree line some distance away; the creature had stopped crashing through the bushes and she knew that it was now slowly stalking her.

Glowing eyes appeared near the top of a high branch and Gwen gasped and backed a step. The creature was huge, and when it stepped from the darkness of the woods, Gwen released a sob and glanced quickly behind her.

The beast was standing on two legs and covered - head to toe - in dark-brown fur; it had a massive chest and shoulders; it's heavily muscled arms ended in sharp claws and it stood on long powerful legs. Though its form was _almost_ human, the beast had the head of a wolf and the rumbling growls emanating from it was proof that whatever humanity had been in those eyes before she ran, was no longer there.

Gwen could hear the knights getting closer and someone was even calling her name, but she knew they would be too late. There was no way she would survive this thing attacking her, so she had to make a choice.

 _How do I prefer to die?_

"Gwen!"

Her heart skipped a beat, and hope flooded her. " _Merlin_?!"

She wanted to look around for her friend but was too scared to look away from the creature.

"Get down!"

Gwen wasted no time and flung herself to the ground, her eyes widened when the creature crouched down on all fours and stalked toward her. She could hear Merlin yelling words she couldn't understand, and her eyes widened in awareness when a ball of light hit the beast, but it kept coming.

Several more blasts of light… _magick_ … hit the target, but the beast remained unharmed and seemed unaware of even being attacked.

Gwen knew the edge of the cliff was near and was ready to take that thing over the edge if it came to it… but she _really_ didn't want to have to make that choice. The beast pounced and Gwen squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Merlin, please._

A burning slash of claws on her side that slammed into her body with the power of a jousting lance, was the only warning of her impending predicament before she was forced to remember that there was a miles-high drop behind her.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

Merlin raced through the woods ahead of Arthur and the knights that had been hunting the beast for weeks, and a few of those that had been guarding the Lady Morgana.

When The Great Dragon had told him about the Chiad Sreath -the Original Curse- Merlin had felt a shiver of dread go down his spine. The Chiad Sreath had been cast by the first sorceress to walk the earth, onto the son born to her consort and the woman he dared to lay with. The curse forced the young man, Qayin, to turn into a monstrous beast for three nights up until the full moon, causing him to mindlessly kill any prey he hunts.

Contrary to traditional tales of the Chiad Sreath, the curse was not passed to Qayin's offsprings, however, spurned women throughout the ages has appealed to the priestesses of the Ancient Sorceress/Goddess to cast the curse upon the men that had exploited them.

Gaius believes that the curse has been cast once more, and now that beast was currently chasing the woman he'd come to care for deeply. It had snuck up on him really, these feelings he had for his friend, and he thought back to his reactions the night of their Yule get-together; when he first became aware of them.

 **He'd been dancing with Ella, concentrating on where he was going to put his foot next when his partner made a comment.**

 **"They make the perfect couple don't they."**

 **At first, Merlin was confused, as his mind was still on counting and planning his next footstep, but then Ella gestured away from them, and when he followed her gaze it was as if a veil had lifted from his eyes.**

 **Gwen was a beautiful and alluring woman, and from the way Lancelot couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he was as captivated as Merlin was in that moment. The Knight was whispering something to her that Merlin couldn't hear, but her answering smile made it difficult for the warlock to swallow.**

 **"I knew it!" Ella whispered harshly, poking him in the arm, "you like her, don't you?"**

 **Merlin pulled his gaze away from the perfect couple, but he didn't look at Ella as he fumbled the dance, his voice shaky, "Gwen and I are just friends, and it's better this way. Lancelot is perfect for her."**

 **The warlock stumbled again at Ella's response.**

 **"Merlin, you're such an idiot!"**

He came back to the present when he stumbled over a root, but Merlin steadied he gait and kept moving. The king had ordered Arthur to take a group of knights to hunt the beast and to escort the Lady Morgana's party to the castle if they were spotted. Merlin had sighed in relief when they came upon the band that had stopped for the night.

Then, her scream had echoed through the trees, and Merlin had bolted in the direction of Gwen's cry of terror, ignoring Arthur's yell for him to stay with the band that was to return to the castle at once.

No one had ever found a way to break the curse, but the warlock was determined to save his friend. Merlin refused to stand by and allow Gwen to experience such a horrific death. Arthur and the knights who weren't escorting the fleeing band containing Lady Morgana were some distance behind him, so Merlin knew he wouldn't have much time to use his magick before the prince caught up to him.

 _Please... don't let me be too late._

Recognising the layout of the trees, Merlin knew the bluff was nearby and charged forward. He caught a glimpse of Gwen's profile and his heart stuttered when she stepped backwards, too close to the edge.

Merlin stopped at the edge of the trees when he spotted the beast as it crouched and began to stalk his friend.

"Gwen!" He heard her yell his name as she stopped backing away, but she didn't look away from the thing slowly creeping toward her. Merlin raised his arm. "Get down!"

He'd hoped to get the creature to chase after him, but blast after blast he sent at it and the beast ignored Merlin, it's gaze intent on Gwen. The knights were near, but Merlin knew it would be too late, full of fear for her, he eyed Gwen's trembling figure and charged at the beast as it pounced.

Calling on his magick, it gave him the physical strength to ram his shoulder against the creature and succeeded in knocking the beast aside, he heard Gwen panicked scream and a second or two after, the arrival of Arthur and the knights.

"Merlin! Get away from that thing!"

Merlin kept his eye on the beast and ignored Arthur's panicked order.

"Arthur, just help Gwen!"

"What?"

But Merlin was already tensed as the beast was back on its feet and now turned its gaze on him. He crouched ready for its next pounce, but it never came.

A bright flash of light blinded him for a moment and when Merlin turned back, shading his eyes, it was to the sight of the beast fighting to get away from a vortex of bright blue light. The beast clawed at the ground in front of it desperately, but it was futile, the creature was sucked into the swirling mass of light, it's howls of frustration cut off as the vortex disappeared as suddenly as it had come.

"What in god's name was that?"

Merlin stumbled back as he turned to Arthur, "I've no idea, and thankfully that thing didn't get to Gwen. Where is she?"

"Morgana's servant-girl? She must not have survived the encounter with the beast." Arthur replied carelessly.

"What? No," Merlin pushed past the prince and the knights milling around, to get to the last place he'd seen her, "she was right here, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head but had his knights comb the immediate area just in case, and turned to his manservant.

Merlin looked around at the field brushing a hand through his hair, "Gwen!"

"Merlin..."

"GWEN!"

" _Merlin_ , she's gone!"

"No! She was right here," Merlin got on all fours and crawled to the edge, he could see the unnatural shift of the dirt where something or someone had been dragged over the side. Blue eyes brimming with tears, Merlin could see where she'd been grabbing at the dirt to hold on.

"Gwen..." his voice was a hoarse whisper and he ignored Arthur's pat on the shoulder.

Silence reigned on the bluff and Arthur signalled his knights to return to the horses, leaving the lone figure on the edge of the precipice to mourn.

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

"Over here, father!"

"Oh dear, quickly Darius, help me put her in the cart."

"Yes, father, but what about her head?"

"Tiana, you climb up first and keep her head secure."

"Yes, papa."

"Poor thing must have been left for dead by bandits. Theodore, you'll sit up front with me and your brother."

"But father-"

"No arguing, Theo, just do as papa said. She's really hurt and we have to get home, so hurry up."

As they all settled and the cart moved with the horse, Tiana looked down at the unconscious girl and held her skirt against the bleeding head wound.

"How did you even find her, Theo?" she asked the boy looking back from his seat at the front.

"I thought I saw a light through the trees and went to see what it was, but then I saw her and forgot about it."

"Your mother is going to tan your hide the moment we get home for following a strange light, young man," their father said, glancing sternly at the boy next to him.

"Or you could just tell her about how I rescued the lady -"

Tiana blocked out the chattering of her little brother and looked down at the girl thoughtfully. Whoever the unconscious girl was, it was obvious by her clothing that she wasn't a Lady, and she whispered softly, knowing she couldn't be heard.

"Who are you?"

 **The End**

 **~~(*)~(*)~~**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'll post part two once it's completed. For anyone reading Awaken, Emrys! I'm completing the story first before I return to posting chapters. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoyed reading Must Have Been Love.**


End file.
